<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Garden by detroit_becomenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602018">Our Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd'>detroit_becomenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And maybe virtual Gavin vs Irl Gavin, DEspoilers, Detroit Evolution, Happy Ending, Let Nines have his real and virtual boyfriend, M/M, Maybe with short stories of their interactions, Might make another fic of them, Zen Garden, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time seemed to slip by slowly, almost frozen as he waited. Though it was all worth it to see that little smirk and playful hazel eyes as the figure stared down the short steps at Nines.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you a theme park would have been better?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Zen Garden!Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The zen garden was a place of comfort for Nines. He was safe in his garden. He was safe in the virtual arms of his imaginary Gavin too. When Ada has corrupted his files, it hurt. Hurt seemed too light a word, but it was the only way for him to express the feelings of deleting Gavin. Of watching the virtual him fade away with a soft smile on his face, encouraging him to go after the real one.</p><p>And he did. Getting to kiss Gavin was a dream. To learn that he was actually needed, hold him and solve their problems together, it was more than Nines could ever ask for. Yet, there was something missing. Gavin was someone he loved yes, someone he’d always want, but he couldn’t help but miss having that comfort when he slept. To have hazel eyes twinkling with mischief as he got teased over little things, or small, playful jabs as he thought over the information he’d been given to process.</p><p>It was lonely in his mind now. Rebuilding alone wasn’t as comforting as he thought it would be. His garden felt cold, and he couldn’t help but replay those last playful words from the virtual Gavin.</p><p>“Next time, build a theme park or something.”</p><p>It brought a bittersweet smile to his face as he planted the next flower into the ground. A theme  park was silly and childish, but also carefree and fun, much like the other Gavin was. Would it... be wrong to rebuild Gavin too? He had Gavin, but the virtual Gavin wasn’t like the real one. He was an ideal version he assumed Gavin would be like under his tough façade, and while some things were accurate, he was still... so unique. </p><p>The process would be slow, and he couldn’t guarantee this Gavin would be like the last, but it felt... wrong to just delete him. He knew he had to in order to survive, in order to wake up and stop Ada, and yet he felt such immense guilt for just removing him from his code.</p><p>The months passed slowly, and he was eager to see the final product as he strolled around.</p><p>The garden was shaping up nicely now, the flowers much more plentiful than his prior one. Roses and queen Alice’s lace, heathers and alstroemerias, and plenty more that interwove into a colorful display. He’d chosen some bushes, and he’d rebuilt the gazebo, this time larger and with a little table and chairs. The pond was populated with dazzling koi fish, their scales glittering in an array of oranges, blacks, and whites that stood out in the clear water.</p><p>Nines was proud of what he had built, the process taking far longer than he had bothered taking time with in his previous garden, but his true pride and joy remained in a section he added on. The garden was bigger now solely for the addition of a house. It was a simple little cottage, large enough to house a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, bathroom, and an attic. He quietly entered, the plain walls greeting him as he looked around at all he had built.</p><p>“I suppose I will... need advice on colors...” He mumbled to himself as his fingers ran along the white walls. He took his time as he walked through the house. It was a bit reminiscent of Gavin’s apartment in terms of the lay out, but it wasn’t an intentional move on Nines’ part. He chose what he believed would be most comfortable, and it happened to remind him of how Gavin’s home in the real world was set up.</p><p>As he walked through the house he arrived in the virtual Gavin’s bedroom. He bit his lip and slowly opened the door, pulse rising a half a beat as he looked in. Empty. His stomach dropped and he gave a defeated sigh.</p><p>“I knew it was a foolish idea...” He whispered quietly, heart wrenching. He must have made an error in his code. It wasn’t a guarantee, but he had hoped that... perhaps the virtual Gavin would have came back. Would have returned to tease the android, jest and make sly remarks. He’d even attempted to restore their memories together, and for what? The disappointment of never having his virtual lover hurt, and he left the little cottage with his head hung low. </p><p>He looked up for a brief moment, eyes staring at the gazebo when his breath caught. Then he was running, feet carrying him as fast as they could to the gazebo where a lone figure stood in a white shirt. He caught the railing, chest heaving with breath he didn’t need as he watched, waiting for that figure to turn and face him. </p><p>Time seemed to slip by slowly, almost frozen as he waited. Though it was all worth it to see that little smirk and playful hazel eyes as the figure stared down the short steps at Nines.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you a theme park would have been better?”</p><p>Nines’ cheeks grew wet with lubrication over flowing from his eyes in a mockery of tears. He couldn’t move, and a look of worry flashed across the AI’s face.</p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t cry- I know I’m not that attractive, but now you’re being overdramatic.” A choked laugh forced its way out of Nines’ as he shakily climbed the steps and hugged the other tight. </p><p>“I... I was scared I lost you..” Nines whispered to Gavin, words gentle and strained as he held the other close. The hug was easily reciprocated as the other shushed him gently.</p><p>“Easy, big guy... You’re not normally so emotional. Did things not work out with the real thing?”</p><p>“No, no.... I just... Didn’t want to lose you...” A look of confusion crossed the shorter’s face.</p><p>“But you got the real deal, Nines, you don’t need m-“</p><p>“I might have the real you, but... I wouldn’t have you... You’re not like him, and... And it’s like losing someone else. I can’t just... Ignore your existence.” His words were gentle as the skin retracted on his hands, the white colored skin finding contact where it could on the AI.</p><p>“Your life is as real to me as the other Gavin’s is.” The virtual man gave a soft laugh and shook his head.</p><p>“Phck, you’re a real Casanova, you know that?” His words were a soft murmur as he pulled back to gently press their lips together in a chaste kiss, showing how much he cared with little action. And Nines was eager to reciprocate it, hands finding his hips to keep him close.</p><p>It ended far too soon for Nines’ liking, but he knew it couldn’t last forever. Morning would come, and he’d have to leave regardless. He’d rather spend the last few hours before waking with his AI lover who was beaming at him now.</p><p>“So, saw your little house over there.”</p><p>“The intention was that it would be ours.”</p><p>“Ooh la la! Already building me a house? Better ask for my hand in marriage next.” Nines smiled and shook his head before kissing him again.</p><p>“I do need your assistance with something.”</p><p>“Lay it on me, babe.”</p><p>“Are you any good with wall colors? It’s very... bland on the inside.”</p><p>“You have the worst boyfriend, but I think we can figure shit out. Easiest place to start is probably the bedroom. Come on.” Gavin grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together before heading back towards the blue painted cottage with Nines in tow. The android couldn’t help the smile on his face as he was escorted back to their home, eager to start the transformation of making it their own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>